


Telling the Truth

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Tell.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Telling the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Tell.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Entering the castle after an early morning stroll, Draco bumped into the last person he expected.

“Harry!” 

Gone were the days when he’d called Harry 'Potter.' The war had changed that, forging an unlikely and surprisingly close friendship. He took a step back, taking in Harry’s Auror uniform and noting the pensive expression before it had cleared. “Are you here to arrest me?” he smirked.

Harry laughed. “No. Why? Would you like me to?”

“So what are you here for then?” Draco asked curiously. “Is there a problem?”

“Not exactly.”

“But you can’t tell me,” Draco said. “I get it.”

~~~

He saw Harry again on several occasions in the following weeks, sometimes only in the distance, other times engaging in a brief conversation, but Harry was no more forthcoming than he’d been initially. Draco assumed that it was something to do with school security but, if it was, Professor McGonagall wasn’t telling. He was intrigued. 

The next time Draco spotted Harry entering the castle, late one Friday evening, he decided to follow. Unfortunately he hadn’t counted on Harry’s Auror skills.

“Can I help you with something, Professor Malfoy?” Harry asked as Draco rounded a corner.

Draco feigned innocence. “No, nothing.”

~~~

Since Harry had been in the vicinity of the dungeons when he’d caught Draco out, a thought suddenly occurred. Did the Aurors have reason to suspect Severus of wrongdoing? Surely not, considering he’d been cleared of all charges. But still, it was an unpleasant thought—one that kept Draco awake that night. He decided to pay his godfather a visit before breakfast the following day.

Since Draco visited fairly frequently, Severus had adjusted the wards to allow him access. He strolled into the empty sitting room and looked around. “Severus?” 

That’s when he spotted something familiar draped across the couch.

~~~

“Draco.” Severus’ deep voice came from behind him. “To what do I owe this early morning visit?”

Draco grabbed the cloak and turned, watching his godfather’s face closely. “What’s this?”

Severus eyed the garment impassively. “It is a cloak. Perhaps your eyesight requires testing.”

“No,” Draco shook his head. “This is _Harry’s_ cloak. Is he here? If he’s accusing you of something—“

“He is not accusing me of anything.”

“Then what—“

“We’re going to have to tell him,” Harry said, appearing behind Severus. Draco opened his mouth to question him when Harry slipped his arms around Severus’ waist.

~~~

Draco took in Harry’s state of undress, Severus’ missed buttons due to his obviously hurried dressing, and his eyes widened. “You’re…?”

“Together. Yes,” Harry replied steadily.

“Oh.” Draco stared, trying to wrap his brain around the concept of Harry and his godfather.

“I think we might have broken him,” Harry murmured after a moment’s silence.

Draco recovered enough to give him a withering look. “So all this time you’ve been coming to see him?” 

Harry nodded.

“You don’t hate each other anymore?”

“Rather the opposite, in fact,” Severus replied, making Harry smile and tighten his hold.

“…How did this happen?”

~~~

“Slowly,” Harry replied, “after months of spending time together and getting to know each other properly. And a fair amount of flirting,” he added, his smile widening.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at him. “I do not flirt.”

Harry raised both in return. “Really?”

“You, on the other hand—“

Harry silenced him with a kiss and it was this that made Draco truly believe, not the kiss itself but the look that transformed Severus’ expression. Happiness. _Love_. And if anyone deserved to find it, Severus most certainly did. 

“Okay, I get the point!” Draco snorted. “I’m going to go now.”

~~~

Still wrapped in each other’s arms, Harry tucked his head under Severus’ chin. “Thanks for understanding, Draco.”

“Indeed,” Severus said. “We would also appreciate your discretion in this matter.”

“Of course,” Draco nodded. As he turned to go, an idea formed and he looked back at Harry with a sly grin. “If you want to do something for me in return, you can always join me for a few DADA lessons.”

“This is what I get for surrounding myself with Slytherins,” Harry sighed. “Okay, you got it. Anything else?”

Draco smirked. “A front row seat when you tell the world.”


End file.
